Syndrome Area
by AliceAo96
Summary: Sebuah ambisi untuk menghancurkan dan memusnahkan negara 'neraka' berkedok negara modern. ["Tried is has two point of view; to seek out or to seek a fortune.."] ["which one do you want to choose..?"] . . An official pairing of some BB. Thank you! ( )


Title :: Syndrome Area

.

Author :: Aliceao96

.

Disclaimer :: Not mine, except this fic

.

Rated :: T – M

.

Genre :: Action/ Supranatural/ Crime/ Romance/ Drama (too much..(._.))

.

Warning! :: Yaoi alert! Alternative Universe! Out of Character! Out of Summary! Much of typos!

.

Summary ::

Di sebuah negara yang berkiblat pada Ilmuan. Semua yang **berguna** bagi ilmuan, maka sesuatu itu akan dibiarkan **apa adanya** dan **hidup**, dan semua yang **tidak berguna** bagi ilmuan, maka akan **dimusnahkan** sesuai dengan kesepakatan para ilmuan lain. Apa yang keluar dari mulut _multicharacter_ mereka, maka akan dianggap perintah mutlak; sesuatu yang wajib terjadi.

Tak akan ada yang bisa melakukan tindakan tegas pada mereka yang sewenang – wenang; bahkan **anggota pemerintahan** pun 'mati di tempat'.

Bersembunyi di balik 'alasan suci' yang terdengar masuk akal.

Dan telah terlalui dengan apik selama 100 tahun.

[bagaimana jika ada sekelompok orang yang berusaha menghancurkan negara neraka berkedok negara modern ini..?]

_\Tried is has two point of view; to seek out or to seek a fortune..\_

_\which one do you want to choose..?\_

.

.

.

.

("_loading_..._was_ 25%..")

.

.

.

(_this story will begin_...)

.

.

.

("_loading was 50%_...")

.

.

.

(_if you not like this story, please out or click the close button_...)

.

.

.

("_Loading was 75%_...")

.

.

.

(_here it go_...!)

.

.

.

(_"loading_ _is complete..! please enjoy your self."_)

.

.

.

#SyndromeArea 0,5th Chapter :: Introducing of story#

Kepala itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Jatuh ke lantai berwarna putih polos—senada dengan dinding juga pintu. Isi kepala itu berhamburan; begitu juga dengan isi yang keluar dari lehernya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, sosok yang memegang pedang besi menoleh ke belakang.

Ia mendengar tepuk tangan diantara keheningan di ruang itu.

Sosok yang bertepuk tangan itu melempar sebuah handuk berwarna kuning lembut. Di salah satu handuk kecil itu, terdapat bordiran cantik bertuliskan kode namanya : [Kris1423]. Pemilik handuk itu—Kris hanya tersenyum kecil dan berbisik terima kasih pada sosok yang tingginya agak dibawahnya.

Mereka berjalan ke salah satu sudut yang kosong. Ketika beberapa langkah lagi mereka hampir sampai, sosok berwajah malaikat itu menggumamkan sesuatu—seperti ungkapan perintah mutlak dengan nada ramah; dan kemudian ada seperangkat furnitur santai tiba di sana. Melalui satu bilik dinding yang bisa diputar.

Dua buah sofa dengan ukuran yang berbeda, meja nakas berlaci kaca, lemari pendingin mini dan lemari gantung panjang tempat beberapa makanan ringan, piring, dan gelas di dalamnya. Semua furnitur di dominasi hitam, putih, dan abu-abu.

"bagaimana?" sosok berkemeja hijau muda itu mengambil minuman bersoda dari lemari pendingin mini. Sementara Kris, pria tinggi itu duduk di sofa berukuran persegi. Tangan kanannya masih mengusap beberapa tubuh yang berkeringat.

"masih payah, Suho. Hanya sedikit lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Hanya sedikit."

"oh, ya..? baiklah, mungkin ada beberapa komponen yang harus aku ganti."

Kris menghadap ke sebelah kanan; di mana sosok yang ia panggil Suho itu kini sedang memakan _snack_ kentang kesukaannya. "apa?" sadar suho. Salah satu alisnya menaik.

"aku ingin bukan boneka."

"hah..?"

"apapun, Suho. Tapi jangan boneka," Kris menoleh ke arah dimana ia menebas kepala boneka wanita. Di tempat itu, ada beberapa bulu angsa dan kapuk bertebaran. "membuatku tidak puas dengan hasilnya."

Suho berekspresi jengah. "bukankah kita sudah membicarakan hal ini dan kau menyepakatinya..?"

"tapi," Kris beranjak dari sofa. Ia membuka lemari pendingin, mencari minuman soda rendah kafein. "akan lebih baik kalau boneka diganti dengan robot atau juga...manusia asli." Kris menyeringai merendah kearah Suho. Membuat Suho agak kesal.

"Kris! Kau tahu `kan, sebisa mungkin kita hemat anggaran untuk persiapan yang lainnya! Lagi pula, mau pakai robot ataupun manusia asli," Suho mengontrol emosinya. Ia sadar, jika minuman soda di pangkuannya sedikit bergolak.

" itu tidak akan berefek apapun pada kemampuan bertarungmu. Sama saja! Kecuali kau menemukan taktik dan cara baru!"

"ya, ya, ya. Aku ikut denganmu saja. Ngomong – ngomong, apa ada manusia baru lagi yang masuk ke _sacrifices-list_..?"

Kris mencoba mengalih pembicaraan. Ia tahu, jika ini dibiarkan lama, maka ilmuan muda di hadapannya akan memotong jatah uang jajan.

_Hell_, dia butuh beberapa lembar MonBuy lagi untuk membeli salah satu _hoodie_ incarannya di _online shop_. Sebuah _hoodie_ warna merah dengan bordiran hewan naga di belakangnya. Dan menurutnya, ia pantas untuk mendapatkan _hoodie_ _limited edition_. Untung saja ia kenal dengan pemilik online shopnya, jadi ia bisa memesan satu _hoodie_ untuk dirinya.

"ya. Ada dua." Suho mengangguk. Lalu menerawang kearah lampung kristal gantung di tengah ruangan. "dua – duanya pria, mungkin umurnya dibawah kita. Tapi sungguh, mereka cantik!"

"cantik..?" Kris memasang wajah bingung.

"ya. Yang satu berwajah manis dengan bola mata bulat dan yang satu dengan lesung pipitnya saat ia tersenyum. Nah! kukira mereka perempuan; mengingat betapa cantik dan manisnya wajah mereka."

"..."

"...Kris..?"

"...Suho, aku baru tahu kalau orientasi seksualmu menyimpang."

"hahahaha! Memang kenapa..? lagipula, para ilmuan tidak mempermasalahkan apapun soal itu, `kan..? buktinya, sekarang lumayan banyak pria yang _Pregaritio_. kalau begitu, nikmati saja!"

"...aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau memilih sejenismu, daripada lawan jenis yang lebih menggoda..? Aku pikir masih ada yang bagus dan segar."

Suho manis menerawang kearah lampu itu. Bedanya, mata yang sebelumnya memancarkan tatapan seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, kini terlihat seperti orang yang memiliki masa lalu kelam. Dan Kris tidak sadar dengan perubahan itu. Dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan acara surfing internet lewat ponselnya.

Kris baru sadar ketika Suho tidak segera membalasnya seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya.

"...ada kalanya kau punya sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kau katakan pada orang lain—karena beberapa pertimbangan."

Kris tahu ucapan itu. Ucapan yang biasa Suho katakan jika ia tidak ingin di dalam otak dan hatinya diketahui secara gamblang oleh yang lain.

"terserah kau saja."

Detik setelah Kris mengucapkan kata pasrah dengan ungkapan final Suho, beberapa meter dari tempat ia dan Suho bersantai—tepat di tempat ia mengeksekusi boneka yang ia jadikan musuh dalam latihannya kini telah ada sosok remaja laki – laki berpakaian a'la mafia. Datang tiba – tiba diatas kepala boneka itu; melayang. Lalu menapakkan kedua kakinya yang memakai sepatu kets berwarna ungu tua dengan sempurna.

Sesaat ia menatap tempatnya berpijak, lalu meringis ngilu. Tapi kemudian, ia berlagak tidak peduli.

Remaja laki – laki itu berjalan kearah mereka sambil melihat ke pergelangan tangan kiri—melihat waktu. Setelah ia tahu kini jam berapa, ia mengedikkan bahu dan melambaikan tangan. Kedua matanya melihat kearah pria yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya yang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

"_Illos_!" sosok berkulit Tan itu duduk diantara kedua kakaknya.

"kau berisik, Kai." Geram Kris. "apa..?" respon Suho masing dengan mengunyah _snack_ kentangnya.

"semuanya sudah siap. Persentase sudah mencapai 90%; Dobi-_Illos_ yang bilang."

"oh..? 90%..? cepat sekali. Bukannya dia bilang akan selesai satu bulan lagi..? ini bahkan baru dua mingu dari waktu yang dia janjikan, lho."

"aku tak tahu," Kai mencomot beberapa keping keripik kentang. "aku hanya disuruh olehnya untuk bilang ke Suho-_Illos_."

"kau darimana, bocah..?" tanya Kris. Ia menguap dan memasang earphone ke telinga kirinya.

"_Barikiesa_.., di sana ada festifal makanan tradisional dengan harga murah."

"_Barikiesa_..? dalam rangka acara apa..?"

Kai memutar bola matanya ke kanan. "_Illos_, kau lupa kalau lusa nanti 'negara' ini," Kai menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan jari yang membentuk angka dua lalu ditempelkan—mengisyaratkan tanda kutip. "akan ulang tahun untuk yang ke 110..?"

"ah ya, aku lupa." Suho menepuk kening. Lalu, ia teringat sesuatu. "Ng? _Barikiesa_ itu berjarak dua negara bagian `kan, jauhnya? Kau memperluas daerah jangkauanmu, Kai..?" Kai mengunyah keripik sambil tersenyum. Matanya yang sudah agak sipit jadi tambah sipit.

"lalu bagaimana..? persiapan sudah 90% dan sebentar lagi _Chainstatetaso_ akan ulang tahun yang ke 110. Kau ingin tetap ke rencana awal, atau memanfaatkan momentum yang ada..?" Tanya Kris. Ia merasa tak ada salahnya membahas hal ini, apalagi berita yang diucapkan Kai bisa dibilang ada momentum baik.

"bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar..?" ucap salah seorang dari tiga sosok yang datang bersama – sama dari pintu masuk. Kris, Suho, dan Kai menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka melihat tiga orang dengan pakaian yang berbeda masuk dengan gaya jalannya yang khas.

"a—yo! Kris! Bagaimana latihannya?" sapa seorang pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Kris. Tidak lupa dengan senyumnya yang terlihat konyol di mata pria berkemampuan _flying_ itu.

"kau tahu, _Illos_, akhirnya batas kebosananku di sini mencapai tingkat atas juga." Ungkap remaja bermata sipit itu. Lalu di susul dengan anggukan remaja laki – laki dengan wajah stoicnya.

Suho terdiam. Lalu melirik ke atas, mempertimbangkan ucapan beberapa _Ellos_nya. Satu menit kemudian, ia menghela nafas pelan. Mengangguk setuju dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"tentu. Mulai besok sampai 3 hari, kita akan bermain."

Ucapan itu membuat kelima manusia bergender sama tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai kecil.

Uh-oh, mungkin mereka akan sedikit lepas kendali—mengingat jika mereka kurang asupan gizi oleh dunia luar sana. Tidak masalah, `kan..?

.

.

.

("the story is to be continued..")

.

.

.

("see you, for the next chapter..")

.

.

.

("want to review..?")

.

.

.

(and the 0,5th chapter is end.)

.

:: SyndromeArea's Vocabulary ::

Illos :: Kakak laki – laki

Ellos :: Adik laki – laki

Chainstatetaso :: Negara yang terdiri dari negara pusat dan beberapa negara bagian

Barikiesa :: Salah satu negara bagian Chainstatetaso

Monbuy :: Mata uang Chainstetaso + negara bagiannya

Pregarition :: _Male pregnant_

A/N :

#backgroundmusic :: Tomatoryoshka—Hetaloid

Hai, Al di sini! #dadahdadahsambilbawajemuranyangsudahkering

Jadi, ini fic kesekian yang Al buat; tapi mungkin fic pertama yang dipublis di sini! ^^

Mungkin ada (banyak!) kesalahan yang luput oleh mata minus Al..(padahal mata sudah empat..(._.)#pakaikacamatasoalnya)

Dan oh ya, sebenarnya judul ini Al ambil dari salah satu novel buatan Al yang mau dikirim ke penerbit. Plotnya sama—tentang misi untuk menghancurkan suatu negara yang di dominasi para ilmuan. Al tahu kalau itu agak nggak mungkin kalau dijadikan inti cerita (apalagi di dunia nyata. Eh, bisa, sih.., tapi panjang prosesnya..); tapi Al mau bebas dan menyalurkan pikiran – pikiran absurd yang menguar di otak. (^^)

Rasanya kalau nggak disalurkan, entah kenapa terasa mencekik perut saya..(._.) #memangnggaknyambungsamasekali

Tapi kalau untuk cast dan _warning yaoi alert!_nya, AMAT SANGAT NGGAK BISA untuk Al masukkan. Masa' iya pakai cast BBKorea dan ada genre yaoi..? bisa dituntut Al...(._.) #padahalmaubangetkalaudibolehkan

Terus, selain sejarah pembentukan fic(?) ini, ada beberapa pion yang mau Al kasih tahu ke teman – teman semua; dibaca ya, dibaca...(^u^) ::

1. Karena ini negara antah berantah karangan saya, jadi ada beberapa kosakata yang asli buatan saya. Saya nggak tahu itu namanya bahasa apa, ada yang mau kasih nama bahasanya...? #kedipkedip #muntahmasal

2. Jika ada bahasa ngarang saya di fic ini ada yang sama dan ternyata artinya beda (read:: misalnya kata _Illos_ = menurut saya : kakak laki – laki; = menurut bahasa negara X : kakek buyut), itu murni bukan salah Al.

Al `kan nggak tahu kalau ada bahasa yang dipakai Al di fic ini ternyata bahasa yang dipakai di negara X..(-,-)"

3. Ada beberapa kosakata pakai bahasa Inggris. Dan nama kota, negara, dan negara bagian juga pakai bahasa Inggris.

4. Tiap chapter, ada beberapa cerita selingan; bukan omake atau sekuel. Tapi seperti semacam cerita yang berbeda namun satu waktu, (read:: setelah chapter 10, ada chapter 10,5..; misalnya cerita tentang acara kencan si A dengan si F.) begitu.

5. Chapter selingan itu akan Al beri nama 'Slide scene of...'. dan nanti, saat Al ada mood buat 'Slide scene of...', di akhir chapter akan Al lelang, ingin cerita apa. Jadi, tulis saja di kolom review..(^^) #memangmaudimanalagi?didahimu?

6. Masing – masing chapter akan ada kosakata bahasa ngasal Al. Jadi teman-teman semua nggak akan bingung nantinya.

Nah, itu pion pentingnya!

Apa? Kenapa Al bilang pion..?

Soalnya kalau poin itu sudah mainstream! Hawahahahaha..! #mintadilemparlemperamatyainiorang?

Ok, sekian A/N-nya! Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, silahkan kirim ke kolom review!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! (^u^)/ #kaburkekolongtempattidur


End file.
